Teardrop
by aw.twilight
Summary: Bella has a series of dreams and it gives her two very different visions of two things she longs for. But one dream proves to her of her unrealistic expectations while her second dream shows her of what is to really come. Edward and Bella belong to Steph


Teardrop

My last dream had shaken me up just a little, but after a while I didn't let it get to me. It was just a silly, curious dream. I was happy with Edward just the way he was. After that night I slept a bit better and had dreamless nights. Edward though incessantly reminded me of just how much I liked to say his name out loud while I slept. I'd roll my eyes and try to nudge my elbow into his chest as hard as I could. But I never understood why I did that since it was like nudging a rock that would not budge.

The doubts and fears I had been struggling with were still there within me but it wasn't bothering me as much as it used to. I was actually eager. Eager for Edward's promise to the deal he made and eager for the change, but not so eager for the wedding, which was less than a week away. But I was left in smiles most of the time and that was because Edward helped take my mind off thinking too much. I spent as much time with him as I could. I hated leaving his side and I knew it was vice versa. Alice was handling most √ if not everything √ of the planning. She had this ordered, that set up┘ this and that. All I had to do was be a happy camper and I was.

Sort of.

Even though I had warmed up to the idea of marriage, it didn't mean I was completely enthusiastic about it. The only thing that I was remotely ecstatic about was the fact that I was going to be with Edward -for eternity- and that's all that mattered. That's all that should matter.

No more doubts. No more fears.

I needed to stop thinking so much about it. Several things flashed before my mind of what I was worrying about, and yet again Edward was there to tell me what I already knew.

"You think way too much Bella." He said as we lay in our meadow, with him gently hovering over me and with him lavishing my face with unconditional kisses that always made my heart race.

"Is that a complaint?" I asked teasingly.

"Hardly, love. Think of it as more of a concern than a complaint. I wish you would just relax and leave the petty things alone." He answered against my skin, kissing the side of my neck.

"A wedding is far from petty Edward," I reminded him. Was it just natural for men to think things like a wedding were nothing to worry about? Or was it just natural for him to think that? "It reminds me of a final exam. I just want to get it over and done with so the real fun can begin." I added with a smile.

"You know Alice is taking care of..."

"What, everything?" I finished his sentence.

"Yes," He coolly answered. "So there is no need to be worrying about anything. You"re here with me. In the meadow. Relax." I simply rolled my eyes at what he said. He obviously didn't understand. But he did have a point. I was here in the our meadow with him. That was a huge plus, especially with what he was doing, which was nothing more than to help ease the tension I was in. He was so good at that. I felt Edward pull away and look at me with his smoldering golden eyes and that damn grin of his that perfectly formed across his face.

"That grin of yours is becoming a real habit," I said smugly. He raised his eyebrows at me with amusement on his face.

"Now, is that a complaint?" he retorted still flashing his grin.

"Oh hardly, love." I mocked with a little chortle. I tried to imitate his voice like every Cullen could do, but I failed miserably. No harm in trying. "You know exactly what those sly grins of yours do to me." I added. I felt a little more of his weight on me, feeling myself sink into the grass slightly. I think had he completely let his weight on top of me I would drown in the earth below me. He cracked his grin into a half smile, his eyes staring at my lips hungrily. I suddenly felt my whole body go hotter. He knew exactly what his dazzling did to me, but he never showed mercy. Ever. I'm positive he enjoyed torturing me. He loved to watch me flush. He brushed his lips against mine, teasing me in such a way that I wanted to pull him down to my lips completely, but that would be impossible to do. I could only lay there and wait. His cool, sweet breath only made the waiting harder. "Just kiss me already." I let out impatiently.

I hated his teasing.

Hate was such a strong word, but he made me ache.

"Will you stop worrying about the wedding and rest?" He asked in a way that I knew I had to promise to him. He had no idea how hard it was for me to not worry, to not think about things. I had plenty to worry about Charlie, Renee life!

"Yes." I answered breathlessly. I shut my eyes as Edward finally pressed his cold lips against my flushed lips. Tenderly, yet fervently our lips moved. Since having our little discussion I was able to get away with a bit more than usual. Edward was finally allowing me to wrap my legs around his torso and let me bring him closer to me to let both our bodies press together roughly. It almost hurt. He was still so careful though with watching how much weight he put on me. He still thought I was way too delicate. In a way it was sweet, but it also drove me crazy.

I could handle it.

But he would be the one to break away when it became too much for him to handle.

"You drive me insane Bella." He muttered as pulled away and fell back onto his back beside me, locking his hand with mine and staring up at the red dawn sky above us.

"Do I dazzle you?" I asked jauntily. Knowing the fact that I had some effect on him added some fuel to my barely there ego.

"Severely." He answered with a deep sigh.

"Well, that's good. You can't be the only one to get away with dazzling. You have to consider this a little payback to get back at you for all the dazzling you've done on me." I laughed. Edward turned to me and just flashed a bright, gleaming smile. I would never stop melting at that sight, would I?

"I think I better take you home. Big day tomorrow." He reminded me. Ugh.

"Wedding shower." I mumbled robotically, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Bridal shower'" Edward corrected. Alice had preferred the term bridal.

"Whatever, same thing." I said with obvious irritation in my voice. I could hear Edward chuckle. He was enjoying this. I opened my eyes, catching Edward as he stood up off the ground and held out his hand. I winced at him and reached out for his hand, seeing the ring on my finger. I couldn't help but smile on the inside.

When I arrived back home Charlie and I exchanged awkward greetings. Ever since I broke the news to him about the wedding he threw a tantrum at first, then cooled down, and then went through a silent treatment moment. The silent treatment was over towards me, slightly, while he didn't even talk much less mutter a single word to Edward. Edward though told me Charlie would get over it soon. It killed me though to see my father this way. Like I hurt him. I guess that's what I was good at.

I headed upstairs to change and I was done in a flash. It was beyond routine. When I walked out of the bathroom there on my bed, as usual, was Edward. Waiting. Everything was ready for me. The covers were ready for me to hop in and Edward had his arm open for me to join him. My lips curled into a huge grin as I briskly walked over to the bed and jumped in.

Things were quiet between us, but then again that was nothing new. I was tired and Edward hummed his lullaby to me once again to try and ease me into a good nights sleep. I did my best to set everything that flooded my thoughts aside and it was easier to do that. With Edward at my side, humming and the eager fact that I would soon be entirely his made the night very comforting. I found myself slipping into a deep sleep in a matter of minutes.

Then once again my eyes snapped open and I found myself in what I knew was another dream. It felt like one and once I looked around the room I realized I was not in my room but in Edward's. It was obvious proof that this was a dream. I could feel Edward beside me still with his arm wrapped around me, but something was very different. I thought maybe I was having the same dream I had a few nights ago.

It wasn't.

He wasn't warm. He felt like stone. His heart was not beating, and neither was mine. I couldn't feel my own heart beat within my chest. I felt completely different. I didn't feel cold and I didn't feel hot. I felt... strong? I quickly sat up and an overwhelming scent washed over me. Everything around me was somewhat alluring. I could pick up so many scents, things that I would have never have picked up if I was human.

This was a dream about what was to come in the next few days. Here, I was a vampire. Totally and utterly like Edward. I turned around and found Edward beside me, rubbing my back gently and his eyes staring up at me very intently, like he was trying to read my thoughts to no avail.

There were really no words to describe how I truly felt. All I knew was that everything was different. But I knew for sure it didn't feel weird to me. It was surprising to me how comfortable I was in my immortal form. I knew this was another vivid dream, but I couldn't but wonder, was this how I was going to be? Was this how I was going to feel when I changed?

I lay on top of Edward, staring deep into his amber eyes that glowed in the moonlight. We both just stared into each others eyes and my curiosity made me wonder what color my eyes were at this moment. This is how it was going to be. Endless, sleepless nights in the arms of the man I would spend the rest of my life with.

He caressed my cheek with his hand and even though I couldn't feel the rush of blood fill my cheek, my stomach still fluttered. Even then I would still be affected by his charm, his caresses, his sweet talks and kisses. He would always have me under his spell.

I leaned closer to him as I took in deep inhales, taking in that sweet scent of his that became sweeter the more I breathed. Even more so the more I closed in on him. He simply encouraged my curiosity as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace. His habitual grin crossed his face and all I could do was stare at his lips with hunger. I was completely engrossed. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. I felt his hand travel up from my back up behind my head, wrapping his fingers into my hair. To my surprise he deepened the kiss. I felt it. I felt that he wasn't so afraid anymore, he wasn't as cautious. Yet, he was still gentle. I could have instantly lost control right then and there, but I pulled away against my will. I pressed my forehead against his and a grinned fiercely at him.

"I feel like an animal," I let out softly. It was true. I had no idea what was coming over me. Edward chuckled and gently combed his cool fingers through my hair.

"I've freed the caged beast within, haven't I?" He joked kissing my forehead sweetly.

"It sure feels like it." I agreed. Among my difference in sense and emotions, I did feel freer for some reason. Then without warning Edward rolled us over until I was on my back and he hovered over me. That grin of his, with a hint of deviousness crept onto his face again as he leaned down to my neck and planted cool kisses against my skin. Then I felt his mouth open a bit more and before I knew it I felt a soft raking feeling. His teeth, those sharp, poisonous porcelain like teeth brushed against my skin, but with the change my skin was a bit tougher so his teeth couldn't break the skin. It sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. This was entirely different to me, but I enjoyed it. He was finally having some fun and that brought a huge smile across my face. I was so in love with him. Truly, madly, deeply in love with him. I didn't want this moment to end. I felt like time was against us, but it really wasn't.

And it felt right. All of it felt so right. I knew in the back of my mind even with all the doubts I had that I wouldn't change anything. This is what I wanted. This dream is exactly what I needed. My choice was made and I wasn't changing my mind. I was risking everything by my decision. I was choosing a life where time had no meaning anymore. I would lose everyone I knew. I would lose my family but in the process gain a new one that would forever be at my side. I will have gained true love. True everlasting love.

My eyes opened again, back to the real world. I was out of my dream world. I wasn't startled by my dream like the last one. I simply sat up and recollected what I had dreamt and how everything made sense. Tears were starting to fill up my eyes and not out of sadness as they usually would.

"Another nightmare?" Edward asked softly, his hand roaming my back. I turned to him and he immediately saw the tears in my eyes that I couldn't hold back. I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek and a smile crept on my lips. Edward sat up as well, reaching up to my face and softly wiping away the tear from my face. His eyes showed how concerned he was, he never wanted to see me cry. He thought I was in pain. "Talk to me Bella." He whispered. I kept my smile on my face as I placed my hands on his cold cheeks and stared deeply into his amber eyes.

"I'm so ready," I answered sincerely. "I'm so ready to spend my eternal life with you." I added hoping my words would put Edward at ease and realize that my intentions to go through with this were definite. I was determined. Edward face at first was expressionless, mute but then he pursed his lips into a smile that was undeniably adorable to me. He continued to stroke my wet cheek, still noticing the tears in my eyes.

"But you're crying." He stated, still concerned and unsure of what I had said. I place my hand over his.

"It's just one tear Edward, a tear of joy." And it was that. Pure joy. "You're all I want. I'm ready to be at your side, forever." I added with a smile and I saw Edward"s lips crack into a smile as well. That bright smile of his that I absolutely loved. I knew at that moment he could see through my eyes and even if he couldn't read my mind, he could read my eyes and they said it all. The truth. He placed a hand behind my neck and pulled me close to him before kissing me ever so sweetly with his smooth, cool lips.

"I love you." He muttered against my lips. I smiled against his lips, letting his sweet breath intoxicate me.

"I love you too. Always." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I was looking forward to tomorrow. I was looking forward to everything now. My life would be complete. I was never much of a believer in fairy tales, but Edward was my happily ever after. This was meant to be.

Author's note- There will be no chapter 2, but I hope you liked it. Don't you think that Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift will go great with this? As always from A.W.


End file.
